Publish 13 Notes for 10 February 05
>> Publish 13 Inventory * Inventory has been increased to now hold 80 items Structures * All Housing item limits have been changed. This will mean that small houses can now store 100 items for a Naboo small house, and 200 for the the other small and medium houses. Large houses and Guild Halls can now store 400 items each instead of being limited to 250 items each * Large houses should now take up 5 lots instead of 6. * Guild halls should now take up 5 lots instead of 7. * Fix problem where a factory will stop producing items for no apparent reason, even though the factory has sufficient maintenance, power, ingredients, and the output hopper is not full. * Fixed a problem that can cause items dropped into a structure to disappear after you leave the structure and re-enter the structure later. * Fixed when you are too far from a structure to /name, /paymaint you get a message "You are too far from the terminal to purchase a ticket." * Factory owners are now notified with an appropriate message via system message and mail when the factory stops making items because the output hopper is full. Profession Smuggler * Smugglers no longer have an artificial faction point cap when buying faction points. The cap is their actual point cap. Signing up with the faction will make a larger bribery option available, and rising in ranks will increase the cap as per normal factional progression. Profession Combat Medic, Doctors and Medics * The total amount of time delay between Medic wound healing has been reduced to a third of the original delay. Profession Entertainer / Dancer / Musician * The minimum time required to watch an Entertainer before having a mind buff applied has been reduced from 2 minutes to 1 minute. * Increased Entertainer/Dancer/Musician wound healing * It now takes half as long to apply an Entertainer mind buff. * It now takes a quarter of the time it used to take to heal Mind/Focus/Willpower wounds. All Professions * Removed all apprentice XP requirements from all professions * Decreased Incapacitation Time by 50% UI * The radial menu options to invite someone to your group has been increased from 32m to a max distance of 90 meters. * An option to display faction rank has been added to the Community - Character UI page. When enabled, the faction rank will be displayed above your character (just below the character name). * An option was added to turn off game object arrows on the radar * An option was added to turn off friendly NPCs from the radar to make the radar cleaner and allow you to more easily see your Avatar. * All skills with three line names now appear correctly in skills window * Radial Menus on installations (factories and harvesters) will be accessible up to approximately 20m from the outer edge of the installation. * Sneak Peak: We have developed two new interfaces that we think are easier to use. New Star Wars Galaxies TEST and New MMORPG (EQ2 syle) TEST operate without using the Alt key. We have a sneak peak of these interfaces that are still under construction in this release. Click here to read more. Remember these are marked TEST because they are still being refined and subject to change. Spawn * Increased spawn for krayt dragons again * We have added some new static spawns to Tatooine, Talus and Rori. Static means the spawn is not spawned by players or missions and the spawn area will respawn on it's on. Get that hunting gear on and head out to find the new groups of NPCs that roam the galaxies. Profession Artisan * Fixed the over brightening of the surveying effect Space * The yacht, the yt1300, the Decimator, and the Nova Courier should no longer take up a lot space. * Added 20 new space missions in the Dathomir and Rori space zones. ** Dathomir Station *** New destroy and escort missions for Imperial pilots *** New destroy and escort missions for Privateer pilots *** New story-driven missions for Imperial pilots *** New story-driven missions for Privateer pilots ** Rori Station *** New destroy and escort missions for Imperial pilots *** New destroy and escort missions for RSF pilots *** New story-driven missions for Rebel pilots Combat * Wounded players can no longer migrate stats that would result in a sum total of 0 or less due to wounds causing permanent incapacitation Server Stability * Improved client stability * Fixed a problem players were experiencing with a rubberbanding effect. * Streamlined the terrain system to improve client performance Chat * Added a "CNTRL + R" command for replying to "/tells". Reply currently has the issue of replying to the last person that sent you a message. So, if you /reply to someone and you receive a message in the middle of the response, your private message is sent to another player. This is now fixed by changing CNTRL+R to send a "tell" the player who sent you the last message at the time you hit CNTRL+R. Japanese Localizations * /log will now save Japanese chat correctly * Chat messages can be in Japanese in macros! * IME candidate window now appears relative to the text being typed Veteran Rewards * Veteran Rewards allow us to offer players rewards in recognition of their investment in Star Wars Galaxies. The intent of the Veteran Rewards program is to show our appreciation to players who have been a part of the Star Wars Galaxies community over time by offering them a selection of exclusive rewards. http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/content.jsp?page=Veteran%20Rewards Category:Updates